gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Marry the Night
Marry the Night (Sposare la notte) è una canzone di Lady Gaga cantata da Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert e presente nell'episodio Katy contro Gaga, il quarto della Quinta Stagione di Glee. Alle audizioni per la cover band di Madonna di Kurt, nessuno si presenta ad eccezione di Starchild, nome d'arte di Elliot Gilbert. Il ragazzo si esibisce con Marry the Night dicendo di aver scelto per l'audizione una canzone di Lady Gaga perché è un'artista che lo ispira ad essere se stesso senza pensare al giudizio degli altri. La performance di Starchild piace molto a Santana e Dani, ma Kurt non è così contento e gli dice che se è disposto a cambiare look, potrebbe riconsiderarlo. Testo della canzone Starchild: I'm gonna marry the night I won't give up on my life I'm a warrior queen Live passionately tonight I'm gonna marry the dark Gonna make love to the stark I'm a soldier to my own emptiness I am a winner I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night Starchild & la Band: I'm gonna marry the night Starchild: I'm not gonna cry anymore Starchild & la Band: I'm gonna marry the night Starchild: Leave nothing on these streets to explore Starchild & la Band: M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night Starchild: I'm gonna lace up my boots Throw on some leather and cruise Down the streets that I love In my fishnet gloves I'm a sinner Then I'll go down to the bar But I won't cry anymore I'll hold my whiskey up high Kiss the bartender twice I'm a loser I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night Starchild & Band: I'm gonna marry the night Starchild: I'm not gonna cry anymore Starchild & la Band: I'm gonna marry the night Starchild: Leave nothing on these streets to explore Starchild & la Band: M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night Starchild: Nothing's too cool To take me from you New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose Love is the new denim or black Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's Where we make love Come on and (& la Band: Run) Turn the car on and (& la Band: Run) Run! Starchild & la Band: I'm gonna marry the night Starchild: I'm gonna burn a hole in the road Starchild & la Band: I'm gonna marry the night Starchild: Leave nothin' on these streets to explode Band (Starchild): M-m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry (Starchild & la Band: The night!) Oh m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry (Starchild & la Band: The night!) Starchild (Band): The night! The night! The night! (The night!) Yeah, yeah, yeah! (The night!) The night! (The night!) Come on, yeah! (The night!) The night! Curiosità *Jenna Ushkowitz ha fatto una piccola apparizione nel video ufficiale di Lady Gaga di questa canzone. *C'era un rumor che Rachel avrebbe cantato questa canzone in Il giorno del diploma oppure che sarebbe stata inserita in Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. Galleria di foto Tumblr_mv74ruuxnv1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Marrythenight1.jpg Marrythenight2.jpg Marrythenight3.jpg Marrythenight4.jpg Video Navigazione en:Marry the Nightes:Marry the Nightde:Marry the Nightfr:Marry the Night Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert Categoria:A Katy or A Gaga (EP)